Atuendos Equivocados
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] -¿Por qué estás usando ropa de niño? -Oh, ya sabes, estoy probando un nuevo estilo. Anoche tuve una oleada repentina de inspiración junto con un deseo de cambio, digamos. Alya no pareció completamente convencida por eso. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Nino la interrumpió. -Bonjour dudettes ... ¿Mari? ¿Por qué estás usando la ropa de Adrien?


Atuendos Equivocados

Nota de autor:

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con lo que sea que sea esto. Un extraño oneshot. Alerta de spoiler: lo 'pervertido' regresa. Tienen como 17/18 en esto.

¡Perdón si hay algún error!

* * *

Hubo momentos en que Adrien solía mostrarse extremadamente amargado por lo vacía que estaba la casa cada vez que su padre estaba de viaje de negocios. Pero ahora realmente llegó a apreciarlo. ¿Porque sabes lo que se puede hacer en una gran mansión vacía? Gritar.

Era bastante útil cuando tienes una novia secreta y eres un adolescente hormonal que tiene tendencias de gato debido a sus súper poderes. Adrien trató de manejarlo despreocupadamente cuando Ladybug pasó por su ventana. Levanto los ojos, saludando. No es como si hubiera exhibido todo su vestidor en el suelo porque quería usar algo bonito sin que pareciera que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. No monsieur.

"Salut, mi lady. Creo que llegaste un poco tarde ", dijo mirando su teléfono.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, discúlpame, tenía que ser sutil. ¿De todos modos, qué hay de ti? "Comenzó a sonreír, con un destello divertido en sus ojos" ¿Estás tan ansioso por verme? "

"¿Yo? Estoy feliz de verte, por supuesto, pero mi entusiasmo está perfectamente bajo control, muchas gracias ".

"¿En serio?" Ella sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, dejando caer su transformación.

Adrien asintió tratando de no mirarla a los ojos cuando Marinette se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. De ninguna manera él estaba cayendo en esta trampa otra vez, ella tendría que comenzar las cosas esta vez. Agarró la revista que no estaba leyendo en realidad cuando ella apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, sus labios rozaron ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¿Qué pasa si te digo que no estoy usando ropa interior?", Susurró.

¿Saben qué? Al demonio. Marinette gritó cuando él saltó sobre ella y cayeron al suelo riendo como dos idiotas.

* * *

"Uf, humanos repugnantes y sus desagradables rituales de apareamiento". Plagg se lamentó mientras mordía amargamente una rodaja de camembert.

"No seas malo ahora, Plagg". Tikki regañó mientras comía una galleta.

"No soy malo, ¡es la verdad!"

Una ronda de fuertes gemidos hace eco en la habitación. Plagg y Tikki estaban en el nivel superior de la habitación, pero en realidad no importaba a dónde irían. Podrían ir al otro lado de la casa y los gritos y gemidos aún podían escucharse.

"Son los peores hasta ahora en lo que respecta a la temporada de apareamiento".

"No estoy segura de eso. ¿Te acuerdas de Venecia? "Señaló Tikki.

"Preferiría que no. Pero por una vez fue mi gatito el que hizo que tu insecto estuviera enferma de amor y no al revés ".

 _Princesssssss_

 _Oh, oh, oh Dieu, esto es solo eso ..._

 _Merde, voy a ... yo ..._

Plagg le lanzó a Tikki una mirada molesta que gritaba _mierda, ¿te lo dije?_

"Juro que se hacen más ruidosos con cada siglo". El kwami negro lamentó tomando otro bocado de camembert.

"Bueno, parece que ya terminaron", dijo Tikki tratando de animarlo.

El crujido del lecho de la cama y el crujido de las sábanas acompañaron, pero otra serie de gemidos contó otra historia.

"O no."

* * *

A Marinette le encantaba despertarse junto a Adrien. Se sentía tan contenta y cálida, y Dieu, su olor la puso en trance. Y en contra de sus propias creencias, no, no olía a queso podrido. Ella no podía precisarlo. Algo almizclado, algo cítrico y un ligero olor a cuero que se acentuó cuando él se transformaba. Ella estaba de acuerdo con que fuera más personal que una de esas fragancias costosas para hombres que te hace pensar que el olor lleva a un sexy francés desnudo esperándote en sábanas de seda ... espera. El olor que ella prefería conducía a una sexy supermodelo francés desnudo, aunque con sábanas de cachemira, no de seda, pero, aun así. Totalmente su propia fragancia comercial de hombres.

Marinette bostezó y rodó sobre los brazos de Adrien. ¿Qué tan temprano era? Ella esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente temprano para un buen desayuno. Tal vez algunas crepas con chocolate y fresas. Y algunos Café Au Lait porque necesitan que permanecer despiertos todo el día. Adrien le acarició el cuello con la nariz y la hizo reír. Ella alcanzó ciegamente el teléfono en la mesita de noche esperando que no lo arrojaran quién sabe dónde anoche. Marinette abrió los ojos a regañadientes para comprobar la hora.

 _8:15_

Oh, bueno, aún podían dormir un poco ... espera. 8:15?

Marinette dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando salió tambaleándose de los brazos de Adrien y de la cama.

Merde, merde, merde, estaban en tanta mierda. O lo estarían si llegaban tarde. Marinette agarró rápidamente su ropa interior de la manija del cajón donde aterrizaron en algún momento anoche y se acordó de enviar una rápido oración a sus estrellas de la suerte porque sus bragas no se perdieron en su habitación como la última vez.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Akuma? "Adrien murmuró confundido mientras trataba de mirar alrededor.

Marinette lo miró y vio que él aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo, sus caderas todavía enredadas en la manta.

 _Bien_ , ella pensó de mala gana. _No tengo tiempo para distraerme con su polla ahora._

"Levanta el culo y vístete, son las ..." echó una rápida mirada al teléfono mientras raspaba la ropa "8:16. Madame Brisbois nos matará por llegar tarde otra vez.

Parecía que ese era el único impulso que Adrien necesitaba para superar el mareo posterior al sueño. Se levantó de un salto y se lanzó al baño con un resonante _joder_. Lo que resumió bastante bien lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Marinette ahora.

Bien, ¿jeans? Listo. ¿Camisa? Listo. ¿Chaqueta? Listo. Solo un problema No podía ponerse las dos últimas prendas porque no podía encontrar su sujetador.

 _Merde, merde, merde, ¿por qué estas cosas le siguen sucediendo a ella? El reloj corría y no tenía tiempo para jugar "¿Dónde está Waldo?" Con un pedazo de encaje rojo. Bueno, a la mierda, es hora de ir sin sujetador._

"¡Tikki!" Gritó Marinette asustada mientras movía algunas camisas a un lado buscando su cartera.

"¡Mari!"

La niña miró por encima del hombro para ver a Adrien saltando del baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones. Le arrojó algo y Marinette lo atrapó instintivamente. Enjuague bucal, bien.

"¡Gracias, chaton!"

"Marinette, creo que tenemos que irnos". Tikki señaló que apareció al lado de su hombro,

Cierto, cierto, cosas en las que concentrarse: llegar a tiempo a la escuela. No el cabello revuelto de Adrien. Honestamente, no habrían perdido dos años en mantener las identidades en secreto si hubiera visto el cabello revuelto de Adrien. El cabello de Adrien, que era tan agradable para pasar los dedos y tan agradable de tirar y ...

"¡Marinette!"

* * *

Marinette no era estúpida. Pero la falta de sueño y la prisa pueden llevarla a hacer muchas cosas estúpidas. Diablos, casi se atragantó con el enjuague bucal cuando se dio cuenta de que hizo lo que posiblemente podría caracterizarse como el mayor error de su vida: no estaba usando su ropa.

Dieu, qué idiota era ella. En su loca prisa, no se dio cuenta de que las cosas con las que se vestía no eran suyas. Al menos optó por usar un par de zapatos sin cordones. Teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte que tuvo esa mañana, si tuviera cordones, probablemente se tropezaría con ellos, caería escaleras abajo, sufriría una conmoción cerebral, moriría y por lo tanto no podría salvar a Paris de Hawkmoth ni tendría sexo con Adrien. Qué puta tragedia sería eso.

Marinette trató de recuperar el aliento una vez que llegó a clase.

 _8:25_

Ella no estaba usando su ropa, su cabello parecía que acababa de ser follada sin sentido (lo que no está _muy_ lejos de la verdad), ella no tenía ningún libro con ella, demonios ni siquiera un bolígrafo, pero bueno, ella llegó a clase a tiempo. Al menos ahí estaba.

"Oye chica, estuve preocupada por un segundo sobre ..." Alya se detuvo cuando notó el aspecto general de Marinette. "¿Qué pasa con estas fachas hoy? ¿Por qué estás usando ropa de niño?

Marinette sabía que Alya se daría cuenta de que lo que llevaba puesto era en realidad ropa de niño perteneciente a un chico, no el tipo de moda de "ropa de niño". Suerte de Ladybug es mejor que empieces a funcionar.

"Oh, ya sabes, estoy probando un nuevo estilo. Anoche tuve una oleada repentina de inspiración junto con un deseo de cambio, digamos ".

Alya no pareció completamente convencida por eso y Marinette estaba segura de que el detector de mentiras de Alya estaba sonando, pero su mejor amiga parecía lo suficientemente amable como para dejarlo pasar por el momento. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Nino la interrumpió.

"Bonjour dudettes* ... ¿Mari? ¿Por qué estás usando la ropa de Adrien? "

Bueno, joder.

En serio, todo el cerebro de Marinette podía procesar en el momento actual era un JODER fuerte y acentuado. Dieu, ella estaba en tantos problemas. Alya parecía lista para perseguirla por eso, mientras que Nino parecía confundido. Marinette estaba a punto de soltar algo sobre la necesidad de sentarse cuando un brazo le cubrió los hombros.

"Porque ella se ve bien con eso".

Adrien sonrió a Alya y Nino como si supusiera que su oración anterior lo aclararía todo. Afortunadamente para ellos, Madame Brisbois entró a clase entonces, pidiendo a todos que tomaran sus asientos. Marinette nunca estuvo tan feliz de verla.

 _8:30_

Tiempo perfecto.

* * *

"¿Porque ella se ve bien con eso?"

Esas fueron las primeras cosas que Marinette le contó a Chat Noir cuando él se dejó caer en su habitación.

"Oye, no me culpes". Es la verdad ", dijo levantando sus patas en una postura defensiva." Si no te gustan, ¿puedo recuperarlas? "

Marinette resopló. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Olían a él. Y eran cómodos. Y olían a él.

"No."

Chat resopló.

"Bueno, a diferencia de ti purrincess, este gato aprecia devolver cosas a sus respectivos purrpietarios." Dejó caer su transformación. "Creo que esto te pertenece, ¿no?"

Marinette pareció sorprendida cuando agitó su sujetador de encaje rojo ante sus ojos. Ella lo arrebató de él.

"Merci, Chaton. Es mi sujetador favorito Hubiera sido una lástima si se hubiera perdido por completo en tu habitación. Así cómo les sucedió a mis pantaletas con lunares. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes idea de lo que les pasó? "Ella sonrió mientras miraba a su compañero.

"No, ni la más mínima idea." Asintió vigorosamente. "¿Así que están tus padres en casa?"

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, te llamé para que pudiéramos tener sexo súper silencioso y rezar para que mis padres no irrumpan en la habitación por una razón u otra." Reprodujo su voz goteando sarcasmo. "Están atendiendo un evento en el otro lado de la ciudad. Entonces la casa es toda nuestra ".

Adrien se tocó la barbilla pensativamente, luego comenzó a aparecer una pequeña sonrisa y Marinette supo que tenía una idea.

"¿Podemos hacerlo en el mostrador de la cocina?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?" Gimió.

"Porque las personas, es decir, yo, comemos allí", protestó Marinette.

"Voy a comer allí también, técnicamente hablando".

Marinette dejó que el juego de palabras pasara esta vez.

"¿Hay algún lugar donde no te gustaría tener sexo?"

"Un ascensor. Sería erróneo en muchos niveles ".

Una pausa. ¿Hizo la primera sugerencia solo para que conduzca a un juego de palabras?

"Te juro que te voy a amordazar", amenazó la morena, señalando con su sujetador en su dirección

"Pervertida." Le guiñó un ojo. "¿Estás tratando de ponerme trampa, princesa?"

"Bien, puedes irte ahora. Te estoy prohibiendo la interacción física durante doce horas ".

Adrien no veía como arreglar eso.

"Pero quería comer afuera".

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de él.

"Tres platillos más el postre".

Ella cerró los ojos.

"Traje velas perfumadas de jazmín".

Ella abrió un ojo.

"Puedo pedir un poco de vino".

Marinette también abrió el otro ojo.

"Puedo arreglar un baño de burbujas. Albaricoque y mango "

Maldita sea el gato callejero, él conocía demasiado bien sus debilidades.

"Oh bien, levante la prohibición. Solo una condición ".

"Soy todo oídos."

"Después de que terminemos, te vas", decidió explicar Marinette después de ver cómo su rostro cambiaba de maldad a preocupación. "No quiero verte correr a la escuela en una de mis faldas mañana".

"No sé, mon amour, creo que me vería apuesto mientras corro hacia el instituto con una falda".

"Oh, jódete".

"Tenemos toda la noche para eso".

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: los adolescentes y hormonas nunca son una buena combinación, menos si tienen superpoderes que los ayudan a escaparse de su casa a mitad de la noche.**

 ***Dudettes: nino haciendo un juego de palabras en ingles-francés. Sería como decir amiguitos.**


End file.
